Rédactions et Escarpins
by Mafab43
Summary: OS - Univers Alternatif La lecture ne sera pas longue alors je vous conseille de venir voir par vous même ;)


_**Bonsoir! ou Bonjour!**_  
 _ **Me revoilà dans un OS qui m'a était inspiré d'une vieille chanson...**_  
 _ **Les personnages principaux appartiennent a JK Rowling bien sur mais l'univers... non**_  
 _ **Vous l'aurez compris AU en vue**_  
 _ **C'est un Rating M obligatoire**_  
 _ **Et j'espère que vous apprécierais autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture!** _

**_Rédactions et Escarpins_**

Bien sur, vu qu'aujourd'hui elle était en retard, c'était aujourd'hui que son talon avait décidé de laché, et qu'elle avait manqué de justesse la chute incroyable qui l'attendait. Heureusement pour elle c'était arrivé juste devant la porte de sa classe. Elle entendait deja les moqueries des élèves de l'autre coté de la porte, elle retira ses chaussures et redressa les épaules avec toute l'assurance qu'elle faisait semblant d'avoir.

Elle ouvrit la porte rapidement, se dirigea vers son bureau des dizaines de regard accroché a ses moindres gestes. Elle posa son sac et ses chaussures sur son bureau le temps de retiré son manteau et de le posé sur sa chaise, plusieurs élèves se désintéressèrent d'elle mais quelques regards restait vrillé sur la jeune femme. Elle posa les chaussures par terre et son sac contre le bureau.

-Bonjour, excusez moi pour ce retard.

Certains lui répondirent mais d'autres ne l'écoutez même pas, son regard se fit alors noir et sa voix s'éleva alors plus forte que tout le tumulte que les élèves pouvait faire.

-Je vous ai dis Bonjour! Vous aurez le temps de bavardez après mon cour.

A cette instant même les plus audacieux n'osait reprendre leur conversations. Elle eu droit a quelques autres "bonjour" ou "désolé madame". "Madame" elle ne s'y ferrai jamais.. Elle attrapa donc sa craie et commença a écrire sur le tableau noir.

-Attrapez vos manuels page 26 s'il vous plaît.

Tous s'exécutèrent avec un léger brouhaha. Elle en profita pour s'asseoir a son bureau et pour attrapé la liste des élèves et rechercha du regard les têtes correspondantes, elle avait la chance d'avoir une bonne mémoire en règle général, seule un élève était absent comme la veille alors cela ne l'étonnât pas. Voir les élèves lui rappela ses années d'études qui venait de se terminé.

-J'aimerai que vous me fassiez une petite rédaction sur le paragraphe 4.

-Une rédaction d'accord mais on doit se basé sur quoi ?

-Sur votre ressenti, que ressentez vous en lisant ce paragraphe ? Incompréhension, frustration, mépris, bonheur, malheur... Vous aurez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour me rendre vos copies, et j'aimerais 25 lignes environ...

-Devoir noté ?

-Non, mais je vais avoir besoin de vos réponses pour les prochains cours..

Quelques regards sceptique se levèrent sur elle, mais tous se baissèrent sur leur livre et leur copie.. Elle en profita pour corrigé la dizaine de devoir qui lui restait de la veille avant qu'elle ne se laissent absorber par son film préféré qui était passé a la télé ce soir la. Orgueil et Préjugés elle avait adoré la version de 1996 mais celle de 2005 était a ses yeux bien plus vivante.. Une fois ses copies terminées elle les rangea et se posa au fond de son fauteuil. Ses pensées finirent par prendre le large et elle se laissa absorbé par le souvenir du beau Darcy que toutes révérait d'avoir.

Un doux sourire releva ses lèvres à sa déclaration tout a fait inattendu pour la pauvre Lizie. Elle sortit de ses pensées a l'arrivé d'une élève lui remettant sa copie, son regard s'attarda sur le reste de la classe, elle fut surprise par le regard scrutateur d'un de ses élèves. Elle réussi a le soutenir jusqu'à l'arrivé d'un autre élève. Elle rougit légèrement et attrapa la copie tendu. Elle commença la lecture des rédactions, en jetant un coup d'œil a cet élève qui n'avait toujours pas arrêté de la regardé fixement. Elle se senti rougir de plus belle, avait il compris que son assurance n'était que fictive ? Vu le sourire en coin qu'il lui fit elle n'en doutait plus.

La sonnerie de l'interclasse sonna ce qui la libéra enfin, elle se leva et attendit a coté de son bureau que les élèves lui rendent leur copies. Bien sur, ce fut son élève embarrassant qui lui remit en dernier sa copie, il la regarda de bas en haut. La surprise de la jeune femme l'empêcha de réagir. Il releva ensuite la tête avec le sourire en coin qu'il avait abordé la plus grande partit du cour et partit de la salle de classe sans un mot. Se secouant un peu elle fit le tour de la classe pour ranger les chaises, elle avait 5 minutes avant le prochain cour et elle en profité généralement pour s'avancer dans son travail. Elle se pencha donc sur les copies encore fraîches de ses élèves et attrapa la première.

« Drago Malefoy, 3eme année de BTS »

Elle inspira profondément et commença la lecture de la rédaction de son élève. Elle retint de justesse un cri de surprise a la lecture des premières phrases. Il n'avait pas du tout fait sa rédaction en rapport avec la page 26 ! On aurait presque dit un journal intime, au point qu'elle se sentit coupable de continué sa lecture.

« Voici a présent 3 semaines que les cours on commencé, seule les cours de Miss Granger m'intéresse, non pas pour leur contenu mais pour le professeur qui les donnes. D'habitude si hautaine elle m'a paru aujourd'hui sous un autre jour, j'ai décelé une part de vulnérabilité en elle, cela m'intrigue. Elle n'est pas bien grande, mais c'est une femme aux jambes incroyables, ses jambes justement.. Voila un bon sujet pour une rédaction.

Ses jambes sont longues et bien galbées, elle se termine presque toujours par une paire d'escarpins, presque puisque aujourd'hui c'est pied nus que nous avons eu cour, je ne pensais pas qu'une paire de chaussures pouvait radicalement changé le comportement d'une femme, aujourd'hui j'en ai eu la preuve sous les yeux. Une paire d'escarpins peut donné a n'importe qu'elle femme l'assurance qu'il lui faut pour combattre le monde, ou une classe de 3eme année en BTS aux choix. Heureusement pour cette chère Miss Granger seul moi est pu remarqué le changement aujourd'hui, le léger trémolo dans sa voix quand elle c'est adressé à toutes la classe, les mains tremblantes quand elle a écrit les quelques lignes au tableau.. Elle avait l'air d'un petit lutin en essayant de tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour écrire assez haut.

Mais revenons s'en a ses jambes, aujourd'hui elles sont recouverte d'un collant noir et une jupe tailleur grise recouvrent le haut de ses cuisses. J'ai remarqué une légère marque derrière son genoux droit, j'en déduis que notre professeur doit être assez maladroite si on ajoute a cela les quelques fois ou sa craie se brise sur le sol quand elle la laisse tombé ou encore les quelques mèches bouclés qui s'échappent de son chignon a chaque fois qu'elle doit se baisser pour ramasser ses stylos qu'elle fait tomber eux aussi.

Ses jambes, elle les croisent sous son bureau en ce moment même, ses chevilles jouent a se dominé l'une l'autre... Chacune voulant prendre le dessus régulièrement. Ce que j'aimerais prendre le dessus... »

Les joues brûlantes et le cœur battant la chamade, la jeune femme reposa violemment le « devoir » sur son bureau.. elle toucha le bleue derrière son genoux droit se rendant compte de sa présence. Elle regarda ensuite ses chaussures en avalant difficilement sa salive.. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'on lui refilent la classe de 3eme année ? Elle n'avait même pas les 1er ni les 2eme année? Elle était professeur pour des lycéens... 2° 1er et Terminale. Bien sur il avait fallu que le directeur lisent sa thèse et elle se retrouvé professeur des 3eme années qui suivait le même cursus qu'elle avait jadis suivit elle même. Ses yeux retombèrent sur la dernière phrase de son élève.. Un élève !

Elle devait avouer qu'il était tout simplement ensorcelant, son regard gris la bouleversé mais a présent comment allait elle pouvoir refaire cours aux 3eme années ? Trois semaines qu'il l'observait et elle n'avait rien vu.. Malgré la gène ressenti et tous les soucis que Mr Malefoy allait lui causé par la suite, elle le savait, la jeune femme ne put retenir un petit sourire, après tout cela faisait toujours plaisir de plaire non ?

Deux jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne donne cours au élèves de 3eme année de BTS, elle redoutait autant qu'elle attendait impatiemment ce cour, elle avait rêver plusieurs fois de Malefoy. Surtout que ses films romantiques n'arrangeait rien, heureusement pour elle seul pattenrond était témoin de ses soupirs de frustration.

Le cour t'en redoutait ou attendu... arriva enfin pour la dernière heure de la journée, elle était dejà dans la classe quand elle les entendis arrivé, elle avait les mains moites et les essuya rapidement sur les pans de sa jupe noir... Elle avait mis une éternité a choisir ses vêtements et ses chaussures... Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle y avait été attentive a cause de sa « rédaction » mais il fallait bien avouer que si elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il continua sur ce chemin la elle aurait mis un pantalon un peu large ou même un jogging... Alors que non elle avait pris le soin de revêtir des collants transparent, une jupe noir droite et un chemisier blanc, avec des escarpins noirs eux aussi et les cheveux d'habitude serrés en chignon serrait autant que possible était a présent libre sur ses épaules. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en réalisant tout cela et décida de mettre tout cela de coté pour faire cours, après tout elle aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard et l'attente la rendait folle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et retourna s'asseoir a son bureau en évitant de croiser les chevilles comme a son habitude, elle ne cesser de repensé a cette phrase diabolique. Bien sur il était la, avec ce sourire en coin plaqué sur sa bouche, et ses yeux gris envoûtant. Il passa tout près de son bureau pour aller rejoindre sa place, la 4eme de la première rangé de droite...

Une fois tous assis, la jeune femme commença son cour avant d'être dérangés par un collègue.

-Pss Hermione, salut, excuse moi mais tu as oublié tes notes en salle des professeur et je dois partir maintenant, je n'aurai pas pu te les rendre plus tard.

-Oh Merci Louis. A plus alors

-C'est ça, bonne journée...

La jeune femme rangea les dites notes dans son sac et se redressa vers ses élèves pour continué son cour, elle ne loupa cependant pas le regard satisfait de Mr Malefoy qui continué a la fixait, imperturbable. Comme la veille elle leur demanda une rédaction, de 10 lignes celle ci sur le ressenti du cour cette fois. Elle tourna son regard vers son élève perturbateur essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait une vrai rédaction cette fois. Son sourire enjôleur ne la rassura pas mais elle ne pouvait faire aucune remarque devant les 21 autres élèves. Elle alla effacé son tableau puis retourna s'asseoir, croisant sans même sans rendre compte les chevilles, elle releva la tête vers la classe, tout les élèves écrivaient, raturaient ou réfléchissait, Malefoy était pris dans ses écrits, ses mèches blondes lui retombant sur les yeux, ses doigts serrés son stylo qui ne cessés de griffonnait sur la feuille blanche, ses mains étaient grandes, ses épaules larges et quand il était debout il la dépassait bien d'une tête minimum, il était vrai qu'il était plutôt bien battit, sans être hercule non plus bien sur, il était...

Le regard qu'il releva sur elle, la surpris et elle détourna rapidement les yeux pour se concentrés a nouveau sur les copies d'autres élèves. La fin de cours sonna plus vite qu'elle ne s'y était attendu et les élèves lui remirent leur copies en sortant de la classe, seule le blond était resté, il se leva lentement rangea ses affaires tout aussi lentement et se dirigea ensuite vers la jeune femme feuille en main, a l'extérieur de la classe les pas et le brouhaha des derniers élèves diminuait de secondes en secondes. Elle tendit la main vers sa copie et la mis avec les autres dans son sac n'osant la lire de suite... peur de se qu'elle pourrait y trouver, s'il avait recommencer comme en début de semaine... ou pire s'il ne l'avait pas fait. Elle redressa la tête voyant que son élève ne bougé pas.

-Mr Malefoy... Une question peut être ?

-Non... Hermione...

Le prénom murmurait de sa voix rauque lui provoqua une série de frisson qui s'amusèrent a traversé son corps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliqué que le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte qu'il referma derrière lui, elle attrapa alors ses affaires sans plus faire attention, et lâchant un long soupir. Elle allait sortir de la classe a son tour quand elle s'aperçut que le blond n'avait nullement quitté la classe. Elle sursauta et laissa tomber son sac et son manteau. Il s'approcha d'elle le regard flamboyant, la pétrifiant sur place, aucune de ses idées n'arrivait a se mettre en ordre, elle essaya de parler, elle voulait comprendre sa présence ici, pourquoi avait il fermé la porte ? Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire réellement les mêmes choses... que dans sa 1er rédaction...si ?

Il s'arrêta a quelques centimètres de la jeune femme, entrant ainsi dans son espace vitale. Il lui fallait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et le sourire en coin qu'il arboré toujours commença a quelque peu l'énervé, elle s'apprêtait à répliqué quand il leva doucement les mains pour les poser autour de son visage et qu'il descendit sur ses lèvres, bien sur elle aurait pu le repousser, elle en aurait eu le temps mais le désir qu'elle ressenti a ce moment la ne lui permit même pas de se poser la question de si elle devait ou non le laisser faire. Elle ne put que fermé les yeux quand elle le senti pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il ne lui fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour s'abandonner a se baisser interdit. Il ouvrit légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue sur les lèvres de la jeune femme qui suivit le mouvement en venant le caresser avec la sienne. La main du jeune homme glissa sur sa chute de rein, rapprochant son professeur vers lui tout en maintenant sa tête par la main qu'il avait dans ses cheveux. Le léger gémissement de son élève lui fit presque perdre ses moyens et elle s'accrocha aux épaules de l'adonis qu'elle avait dans les bras. La pression de leur corps l'un contre l'autre se fit plus présente quand elle sentit qu'il l'appuyer contre son propre bureau. Elle ressenti presque immédiatement l'excitation de son élève qui avait durci contre elle. La jolie brune laissa échappé un gémissement rauque, ses pensées commençant a s'éparpiller comme des papillons.

Le jeune blond détacha alors leurs lèvres, le regard noir d'envie, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses dents mordre sa lèvre inférieur, le feu au joues et les cheveux plus ou moins en bataille. Elle vit le visage de son élève redescendre vers elle et se glissait dans son cou, elle l'entendit inspirait profondément. Il déposa un léger baisé derrière son oreille avant de se redresser. Il lui caressa la joue, raffermi son emprise sur son sac et lui fit son sourire de toujours.

-Le miel...Bonne soirée,... Hermione..

La dite Hermione commença a ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit alors que son élève quitté la pièce.. Le miel ? Elle ne savait plus vraiment comment … tout ! Que devais elle faire ?! On n'apprend pas ça en cour ! Et rien de telle ne lui était jamais arrivé. Jamais la passion ne l'avais emporté si rapidement. Elle porta la main a ses lèvres elle ressentait...tout...encore.. Devait-elle rentré chez elle ? Oui... cela semblait une bonne idée.

Le soir arriva vite et elle entreprit de s'avancer dans son travail espérant mettre de coté cette aventure totalement folle avec Malefoy. Elle corrigea quelques devoirs et fini bien sur par retombé sur celle du beau blond.

« Le regard noir que m'a lancé Miss Granger en nous demandant d'écrire une rédaction sur le ressenti du cour me conforte dans mon idée. Elle me plaît, beaucoup. Je sais qu'elle c'est habillé comme ça pour moi, je l'ai vu hier et avant hier, elle n'était pas si bien habillé.. j'aime beaucoup voir la couleur de sa peau, le galbe de ses seins a travers son chemisier légèrement transparent... Aujourd'hui je me suis focalisé sur une autre partie de son corps, ses lèvres, elles sont affreusement désirables, surtout quand elle en pince une entre ses dents, ou qu'un sourire les fais retrousser... J'aimerais les voir plus rougis, comme après un baisé passionné. Je les trouve désirables mêmes quand elle y met de la craie sans s'en rendre compte, elle a tendance a oublié que la craie n'est pas un stylo, et elle la porte a ses lèvres l'air de rien, bien sur sa langue efface la plus grande partit des traces blanches.. Sa langue... qu'elle goût a t-elle ?.. »

-Le miel... oh...

Un tremblement d'impatience traversa la jeune femme. Elle voulait revoir son élève, elle se sentait comme une lycéenne prépubère mais elle était prête a assumé entièrement.

Elle attendit le mardi impatiemment, mais aucune tête blonde ne fit son apparition, sa déception était a son comble. Les rêves érotiques qui était nés dans son esprit tout le week-end l'avait laissé pantoise et ne pas le voir avait mis son moral au plus bas. Le reste de la semaine passa lentement.. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait espérer le voir au cour du vendredi, elle ne l'avait pas aperçu dans la cour avec sa bande d'ami habituelle. Le vendredi arriva a son tour, la journée fut longue et aucun regard audacieux ne se profila a l'horizon quand vint l'heure. La jeune femme essaya de mettre le peu d'entrain qu'il lui restait dans son cour... elle en était venu a se demandé si elle n'avait pas imaginé tout ça.. Comme tout les autres jours, la sonnerie libéra le flot d'élèves dans les couloirs, impatient de rentrer chez eux et de profiter de leur week-end, et elle ? Qu'allait elle faire encore de ses deux jours ? Ses parents vivaient en Australie, elle n'avait pas de frère et sœur et le peu d'ami qu'elle avait eu excepté Nat avait pris le parti de son ex a leur rupture..Mais elle ne cesser de se repasser la scène qu'il c'était passé dans ce même bureau une semaine auparavant, la jeune femme ressenti un profond sentiment de frustration.

Hermione finit par récupérer ses affaires, enfila son poncho blanc pour se protéger des premiers froids de décembre et sortit de sa classe lorsqu'on l'interpella.

-Hermione !

La jeune femme espéra une fraction de seconde mais finit par se retourner sur son collègue Louis, professeur d'histoire. Il arriva a sa hauteur un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Cette fois tu ne peux pas refuser ! Tu avais dis la semaine prochaine et celle ci vient de ce terminé... Tu n'as plus qu'a me suivre ! Et puis Natasha vient avec nous...

Il était vrai qu'elle avait promis de sortir avec ses collègues cette semaine, mais c'était avant d'être entièrement accaparé par la présence ou non présence d'un certain blond. Après tout pourquoi se rongé les sangs pour un élève bien plus jeune qu'elle alors qu'elle avait des collègues charmant. Louis n'était d'ailleurs pas mal dans son genre si on lui retiré ses horribles lunettes derrière lesquels il se cachait, il n'était pas non plus Clark Kent pas la peine de s'enlaidir volontairement. Et puis Natasha serait la.

-Exactement, j'ai promis alors... allons y..

-Enfin une phrase censé qui sort de cette jolie bouche !

Cette simple phrase suffit a la jeune professeur pour lui rappeler son démon personnel. Elle pinça les dites lèvres entre elles et se mit en marche a coté de Louis. Ils finirent par rejoindre Natasha la jolie rouquine qui servait aux élèves de prof de sport, elle avait beau mettre le plus horrible jogging elle restait toujours magnifique, et qui lui servait de meilleure amie. Bien sur elle avait revêtu un magnifique jean noir qui galbé a merveille ses jambes longues et fines. Ben voyons encore des jambes !

-Oh, je veux le même !

Le rire léger de la rousse se fit entendre et elle finit par attrapé le bras de le brune pour s'éloigner un peu quand ils furent rejoint par deux autres professeurs.

-Toi il y a un truc qui cloche !

-Bien sur que non..

-Pas a moi Hermione.

-Nat, pas maintenant... s'il te plaît...

Elle jeta un regard discret au trois garçons qui arrivaient vers elles essayant de faire comprendre a son amie d'être discrète. Un hochement de tête de cette dernière suffit a rassurer la jeune femme et ils partirent tous sous les blagues salaces de Louis.

Quelques heures plus tard et quelques shoot de tequila avalé avait réussi a faire oublié un certain blond a une certaine brune. Natasha finit par attrapé la main d'Hermione et la tira au toilette pour dame.

-Je crois que je vais ramener Chris chez moi ce soir ! Tu as vu comme il me colle hein ? Je ne me fais pas d'idée ?

-Je crois que si tu voulais les ramener tout les trois ils accepteraient volontiers.

Les rires des jeunes femmes emplirent l'étroit espace ou Natasha avait décidé de se refaire une beauté.

-Arrête un peu, Louis ne voit que toi ! Il n'arrête pas de te reluquer !

-Oh s'il te plaît...

-C'est lui qui te plaît alors ?

-Que...Non ! Mais d'où tu sors que quelqu'un puisse me plaire.

-Hermione, on se connaît depuis toujours toi et moi...

Effectivement Hermione et Natacha était amies depuis leur années collèges, elles c'étaient détesté très longtemps surtout a cause de Matt, le beau gosse de l'époque dont elle était toute les deux amoureuses, mais l'indifférence de se dernier avait fini par les rapprochés. Elles avaient gardé contact même durant la longue période d'étude qui les avaient séparés et c'est tout naturellement que Natasha était resté avec elle après sa rupture avec l'Ex, elle avait même parlé d'elle au directeur qui l'avait engagé et avait réussi par quelque prouesses à la faire embaucher.

-...alors n'essaie même pas de me cacher quoi que ce soit, il y a un mec derrière tout ça et il doit extrêmement mignon vu le regard que tu viens de me lancé... et... attend... te serait il interdit ?

-Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ça juste en me regardant !

-Bien sur que si, t'es pensé ce son emballé rien qu'a son évocation et tu es devenu toute rouge, puis connaissant tes goûts il doit être vraiment a croqué, et l'interdit il suffit de savoir lire la culpabilité sur ton visage, il est marié c'est ça ?

-Nat..

-Crache le morceau Granger.

Un soupir de lassitude s'échappa des lèvres de notre Hermione qui après moult hésitations finit par tout avouer a son amie, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-C'est un... un élève Nat..

-Un...élève... non pas possible, tu ne pourrais pas craquer pour un jouvenceau pas toi, tu les aimes fort et sur d'eux.. et c'est pas nos adolescents qui te ferait ressentir ça, mais bien essayer.

-J'ai les BTS, les 3emes années..

Le regard de sa compagne s'agrandit de stupeur, et un grand sourire illumina son visage si parfait.

-Nooooon ! Alors oui c'est tout a fait possible, plusieurs ne sont pas mal du tout et puis tu n'es pas très très vieille toi alors oui forcément c'est vraiment pas étonnant...

-Mais, t'es folle de le prendre comme ça ? Et si je me fais choppé ?!

-Quoi t'as déjà couché avec lui ? C'est lequel ? Le beau brun au piercing a la lèvre ? Tout a fait ton genre... a mais non il est gay, alors le petit costaud blond ? Je sais pas... tu les aimes grand en général et puis il a l'air timide, non pas pour toi...

-NAT ! Je n'ai pas couché avec, et non arrête de chercher je ne vais pas non plus te dire son nom !

-Tu ne vas pas le dire je vais le deviné. Sûrement pas la grande asperge.. pas assez viril pour toi... les autres sont pas du tout dans nos styles.. Tu … Malefoy ?!

-Chuuuuuuut ! Comment..

-Je suis trop forte c'est lui alors ? Il est si discret que je l'avais presque oublié, qu'elle honte, oublié un fessier pareil...

-Tu mate les élèves ?

-Toi tu te les tape !

-Non !

-Tu n'as pas couché avec ?

-Bien sur que non !

-Alors c'est ça qui te perturbe !

-Pas du tout ! Et arrête avec tes suppositions ! Tu es fatigante...

-Oui ils le disent tous...

-Nat !

La réprimande de la brune fit rire la rousse qui finit par s'asseoir gracieusement sur le lavabo.

-Bon je me calme mais raconte s'il te plaît.

-Ça a commencé mardi de la semaine dernière, je leur ai demandé une rédaction sur un paragraphe du livre et... j'ai vu qu'il me fixait, alors j'ai voulu faire comme si de rien n'était puis quand ils m'ont tous rendu leur copies, lui il m'a remis... ça..

La jeune femme sortit deux feuilles de son sac et en tendit une a son amie qui se dépêcha de la lire, Hermione regarda le professeur de sport avec appréhension.

.Dieu ! Et après ?!

-J'ai eu les élèves de BTS le vendredi...

-Tu lui as sauté dessus non ?

-C'est un élève Nat, pas un objet sexuel.. enfin... bref ! Comme a tout mes cours j'ai a nouveau demandé une rédaction, mais sur le contenu du cour, tu sais ça me permet de voir qui suit bien ou non, j'ai toujours aimé faire ça. Surtout que la réflexion de chacun c'est un peu ma matière tu vois, du coup...

-Stop, tu t'égares, parle moi de Malefoy.

-Il a était le dernier a me rendre sa copie, quand il est sorti j'ai rangé mes affaires, j'étais frustré a un point... puis en voulant sortir je me suis aperçu qu'il était toujours la, il avait fermé la porte..

-Mauvaise fille, ne me tiens pas en haleine comme ça, on dirait les mangas de mon adolescence ! Je veux le tome 2 !

-Arrête de me coupé si tu veux la suite !

-Ok ok pardon... donc... ?

-Donc, il c'est approché et il m'a embrassé... Oh Nat, le meilleur baisé de ma vie ! J'étais presque prête a me faire prendre sur mon bureau tellement c'était bon ! Puis il c'est reculé a parlé de miel et il est partit...comme ça..

-Quoi ?! C'est tout ? C'est quoi la feuille dans ta main ?

-Sa deuxième rédaction...

-Donne moi ça tout de suite !

La jeune femme obéit a l'ordre de son amie et attendit sa réaction qui ne tarda pas a venir. La jeune rousse se ventila comme elle pu.

-J'adore ce type ! Je veux le même !

Le regard noire d'Hermione la fit éclaté de rire et la jolie brune se calma instantanément.

-Et après ?

-Rien...

-Comment ça rien ?

-Bah rien... je ne l'ai pas revu depuis...

-...une semaine

-Ouais...

-Je comprends mieux...

Un silence léger s'installa entre les deux amies, l'une le regard dans le vague et l'autre a mater la jupe de son amie...

-On échange ?

-Non ! Je veux pas d'eux !

-Mais non de fringue !

-Oh, si tu veux pourquoi ?

-Bah pour faire envie a ses messieurs bien sur, toi tu n'as pas besoin de plaire tu as déjà ton Malefoy sur les bras...

Hermione haussa les épaules et fit passer sa jupe a son amie.

-Je garde mes escarpins, tu veux les collants ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît, je peux avoir ton chemisier aussi ?

-Mais... tu ne porte jamais de bleu...

-Je sais mais je ferrai une exception a la règle.

Elles échangèrent donc de tenu et finirent enfin par sortir des toilettes pour dame pour rejoindre les garçons, a peine furent t-elle assise que deux shooter apparurent devant leur nez, elles trinquèrent un grand sourire aux lèvres et enchaînèrent les culs secs que les garçons se faisait un plaisir de leur offrir. Les heures s'écoulèrent ainsi entre shooter et quelques pas de danse sur la petite piste de danse du bar. Malgré son humeur quelque peu morose en début de soirée Hermione finit par se détendre, oublia son beau blond et dansa, souvent avec Nat et quelques fois avec Louis.

-Eh merde ! Ou elles sont passées encore ?

Il faisait sombre a cette heure ci, seul un lampadaire a un trentaine de mètre éclairé la rue, il aurait été plus facile d'arrivé au bout de ses recherches si elle n'avait pas eu l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool et fatigué a cause de toutes les danses qu'elle avait partagés. Elle finit enfin par sentir l'objet métallique tant recherché et le sortit triomphante. Elle s'apprêter à insérer la clé dans la serrure quand un gros bruit se fit entendre un peu plus loin, et elle put apercevoir un chat traversé la rue en courant a toute allure, la peur l'avait saisi un instant et elle essaya de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle reprit sa recherche du trou de la serrure quand elle aperçu une silhouette massive s'approcher d'elle, elle essaya le plus rapidement qu'elle pu, de monter les 4 marches, d'ouvrir enfin la porte de chez elle, et d'entrée dans sa maison en allumant la lumière de l'entré.

Elle allait refermé la porte quand la silhouette lui devint familière quand elle entra dans le halo de lumière. Le regard ombrageux qu'elle rencontra lui provoqua une multitudes de frisson le long de la colonne vertébral. L'homme retira la capuche qu'il arborait jusqu'à présent et laissa sa chevelure blonde apparaître.

-Toi...

-Moi...

Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparé encore de la jeune femme et attendit patiemment qu'elle fasse ou dise quelque chose. Elle dis alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête avec un ton peut être un peu osé sachant qu'il n'avait aucune relation véritable. Mais son état l'empêcher de s'en rendre compte et inhibé toutes ses craintes ou ses bonnes manières. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Ou étais tu ?

-Jamais très loin..

Elle serra les dents, sa réponse ne lui convenait pas, elle avait failli devenir folle durant toute la semaine et le voilà qui osait se pointer chez elle, comme ça. Et à une heure trente du matin.

-Pourquoi es tu la ?

-Pour toi bien sur..

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé...

-Non pas directement...

-Je ne comprends pas...

Elle commençait a avoir un mal de tête considérable, elle se dirigea donc vers sa cuisine en enlevant son poncho et dévoilant son débardeur rouge moulant, laissant le choix au blond de se qu'il voulait faire, entré ou partir. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle préféré.. Elle attrapa un verre et une aspirine, elle entendit la porte se refermait en un pincement au cœur lui appris qu'elle aurait préférai qu'il entre. Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et elle eu un petit sourire.. Il était entré. Elle avala son aspirine et se retourna vers son tourmenteur. Il était toujours aussi beau même avec ce sweat qui cachait en grande partit la musculature de ses épaules, elle le regarda par dessus son verre, elle lui aurait bien enlevé, ou plutôt arraché.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose... ?

-Non merci...

-...Je ne sais pas quoi te dire et c'est vraiment gênant.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour parler...

Le verre failli lui échappé des mains, elle regarda fixement le beau spécimen masculin qui lui faisait face n'osant posé la question. Pourtant elle allait devoir se décidé rapidement, soit elle faisait l'autruche et risqué de tout perdre soit elle était franche, assumé son attirance pour lui et elle verrait bien ou ça la mènerai... L'alcool aidant le choix fut vite fait.

-Pourquoi es tu venu alors... ?

Son apollon personnel s'approcha d'elle la surplombant de toute sa grandeur. Il baissa son visage et encra son regard dans le sien.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je t'ai vu remuer toute la soirée dans se pantalon bien trop révélateur a mon goût... Pourquoi a tu échanger tes vêtements avec la prof de sport.. ?

-Elle m'a demandé et j'ai accepté... Tu étais la... ?

-Oh oui...

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Malefoy, il laissa sa main se posé sur le dessus du genou de la jeune femme et remonta lentement en glissant sur la hanche.

-Ne viens pas habillé comme ça en cour...

-D'...d'accord...pourquoi ?

-Parce que tout le monde saurait...

-Saurait quoi ?

Le deuxième sourire en coin qu'il lui décrocha agaça la jolie brune qui commençait a sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il l'avait mise... Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit il attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes et la plaqua contre lui. A nouveau il ne fallu qu'une demi seconde pour que la jeune femme perde pied et s'accroche a lui comme a une bouée de sauvetage. Il relâcha ses lèvres aussi rapidement qu'il les avait pris et glissa sa langue a peine sorti contre la veine bleutée de son cou gracile, elle ferma les yeux profitant de la moindre attention qu'il pouvait lui donner. Elle aimait tellement ça, sa main gauche sur sa hanche pendant que sa voisine osait se glisser sur ses fesses, elle pensa a cette instant que ses mains étaient immenses. Elle ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il avait arrêté de jouer avec son cou pour l'observer attentivement, a cause de son esprit toujours un peu embrumé.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard pour le voir serrait les dents, le regard noir.

-Un problème... ?

-Non aucun, J'ai chaud..

Une lueur indéfinissable s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui attrapa le sweat du jeune homme pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête et le lancé sur la table de la cuisine. Elle avait entraînait son t-shirt en même temps et son élève se retrouva torse nu devant son professeur désireuse de mieux connaître se corps d'adonis.

-Oups...

-Qu'elle rapidité Miss Granger...

-Que voulait Mr Malefoy a mon age on a plus le temps pour les préambules interminables...alors que vous autre adolescent vous ne pensez qu'a ça..

Le ton amusé de la jeune femme le fis sourire mais Hermione avait volontairement mentionné les années qui les séparés pour voir la réaction du jeune homme.

-Penses tu que je suis si jeune que ça ? C'est ce qui t'attire ? Je n'ai plus 15 ans...

Elle se sentit très bête de ne pas avoir regarder dans le dossier du jeune homme a l'école pour voir son age..

-Et je n'en ai plus 20 depuis longtemps..

-Je sais, crois tu que cela fasse la différence..

-Non mais pour moi...

Le sourire tendre qu'il lui tendit pour la première fois le fit paraître plus vieux d'un coup, il n'avait plus le petit sourire narquois que peuvent porter les jeunes hommes impertinent et sur d'eux.

-21 dans 3 mois...

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas tant d'écart finalement, seulement 7 ans et quelques alors... La jeune femme se rendit compte que même s'il n'avait eu que 18 ans cela n'aurait rien changé..

-Et que fais tu avec une presque trentenaire comme moi ?

-Je l'embrasse...et je la caresse...

Et il se pencha pour mettre ses dires a exécution, il colla son corps au sien et elle put faire glisser ses mains sur ses épaules nues, cela ne devait pas être suffisant pour le jeune homme car il la souleva pour rapprocher encore leur corps, les jambes de la jeune femme se nouèrent d'elles même dans son dos et il la retint par les fesses qu'il commença a malaxer doucement. Les mains d'Hermione se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde de son compagnon qui sourit contre ses lèvres quand elle tira doucement dessus. Cela ne devait pas plaire tout a fait au jeune homme car il plaqua son professeur un peu plus violemment contre le mur le plus proche de la cuisine, il l'embrassa plus profondément glissant ses mains sous le débardeur qu'elle portait, caressant la peau nue qu'il découvrait au fur et a mesure de son ascension.

-On n'est pas a égalité...

-Oh... tu... d'accord..

La jeune femme attrapa le bas de son haut de le retira dans un geste gracieux, le regard appréciateur de son élève la fit rougir, heureusement pour elle il reprit les choses en main lâchant des yeux un instant les deux globes de chair recouvert de dentelle noir qu'elle venait de découvrir. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et retira sa pince d'un geste précis laissant les boucles rebelles se répandre autour du visage de sa belle. Le regard du jeune homme se voilât de désir et il reprit férocement les lèvres de sa partenaire entre les siennes, mêlant leur langues et leur gémissements. Elle ne put empêcher ses ongles de s'enfonçaient dans le dos du jeune homme quand il pris un de ses seins en coupe et qu'il commença a passer un doigt sur son téton. C'était si osé ! Si interdit avec lui qu'elle arrivait a trouvé toutes les bonnes raisons du monde pour continué, pour le laisser faire. Elle laissa sa tête tombé en arrière contre le mur en gémissant quand il mordilla sa pointe de chair a travers la dentelle, humidifiant le tissu fin. Une chaleur intense se répandit dans son bas ventre alors qu'il pinçait doucement le deuxième téton entre ses doigts. Inconsciemment, la belle professeur donna un coup de rein à son compagnon qui passa sa main libre sur ses reins. Elle sentit son impatience a travers ses gestes, elle le vit tirer sur le fin tissu de son soutien gorge pour sortir un de ses globes tant désirait, elle n'eut pas le temps d'émettre le moindre mot, juste un râle de plaisir avant qu'il ne prit son mamelon en bouche, il le suçota envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps de la jeune femme qui se cambrait contre lui. Il fit sortir le sein toujours emprisonné de son écrin de dentelle et se recula en reposant la jeune femme au sol. Elle se mordit la lèvre ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, elle retint son souffle en voyant le regard appréciateur de son compagnon. Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme, après tout si elle avait une chose a faire ce soir, cette nuit plutot c'était bien ça. Elle le tira derrière elle et monta a l'étage sentant le regard de son élève sur ses fesses. Elle poussa la deuxième porte a droite et y entra en lachant la main du jeune homme. Il entra a sa suite, bien sur il s'agissait de sa chambre, rien d'extraordinaire mais le lit était plus confortable que le mur de la cuisine. Elle se retourna vers lui en défaisant elle même le bouton de son jean noir.

-Attends !

La jeune femme stoppa son geste et regarda le beau blond.

-Tu ne veux pas...

-Si mais attend je veux d'abord gravé ça dans ma mémoire...

-Oh...et que grave tu ?

-L'expression que tu as en cet instant, la couleur délicate de ta peau et celle plus fonçait de tes tétons...

Hermione sentit une nuée de papillons tourbillonnait dans son ventre et sa peau se recouvrir d'un filet de sueur a ses mots, son regard se fit plus passionnel au fur et a mesure que le blond lui parlait. Elle se sentait audacieuse et très désirables, l'assurance qu'elle ressentait n'était pas feinte cette fois ci.

-La finesse de ton cou, tes seins pointant fièrement, qui n'attende que mes lèvres, ce jean qui moule a la perfection la partie que je pense préféré chez toi.

Le sourire coquin de son élève plu a la jeune femme, elle le regarda avancé vers elle, il l'embrassa chastement, et décima une pluie de baisers le long de sa mâchoire, dans son cou, sur sa poitrine généreuse, il finit même par poser un genou a terre pour embrasser le ventre de la jeune femme, mordillant au passage les endroits qu'il pensait adéquats, il fini par suçotait une petite zone de peau juste au dessus de la ceinture du jean. Il posa ensuite sa main derrière la cuisse de son professeur, et la fit glisser jusqu'à son pied chausser d'escarpins noir. Il defit la bride de la chaussure, liberant le petit pied et le posa sur le coté, il entreprit le même parcours pour le deuxième. Il se redressa bien droit sur ses genoux defaisant entièrement le jean que tout deux trouvé a présent de trop. Il le descendit avec une lenteur calculé, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau nue qu'il découvrait. Une fois ce dernier retiré il regarda sa belle un grand sourire aux lèvres et entrepris de lui remettre ses chaussures. Un petit rire de gorge échappa a la jeune femme qui compris rapidement ou il voulait en venir.

-De l'assurance n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, et tu es tellement sexy comme ça...

Sexy... Il avait bien dit sexy ?! Une rougeur plus intense envahit sa poitrine et ses joues. Elle le laissa reculer, il se mit a l'observer intensément.

-La vue te plaît elle ?

-Comme toujours..

L'impatience la clouée sur place, elle ne savait pas par ou commençait, devait-elle lui sauté dessus ? Ou au contraire approché doucement pour l'effleurer du bout des doigts. Au fond d'elle même elle savait qu'aucun d'eux n'osait franchir la limite de non retour. Elle avait peur des représailles maintenant que les effets de l'alcool avait disparaît. Elle se décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et de regarder le beau mâle qui se tenait devant elle. Elle avait très envie de lui, de l'embrasser partout, de fondre son corps dans le sien, de goûter ses lèvres et sa peau... Elle finit donc par avancé, les pupilles dilaté par le désir. Elle attrapa doucement le cou du jeune homme et l'approcha d'elle embrassant la partie sensible sous l'oreille, elle sentit ses mains se refermait sur ses hanches quand elle descendit sur ses épaules, sur son torse, elle passa malicieusement sa langue sur le téton de son élève qui laissa un gémissement passé la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle fit glissait lentement ses mains sur le ventre plat qui lui était offert et défit a son tour le pantalon de son compagnon le laissant glissé tout seul, elle se recula a son tour pour observait le beau blond qui fini par retiré jean chaussures et chaussettes. Le boxer noir qui recouvrait son intimité attira le regard d'Hermione qui se mordit la lèvre en le fixant, elle aurait pu jurait qu'elle avait vu l'érection augmentait si cela était possible. Elle espérait secrètement que cela ne le soit pas ...c'était bien assez imposant comme ça. Elle s'approcha a nouveau de son élève et repris le chemin de baisers qu'elle avait arrêter, repartant du téton délaissé, elle descendit toujours plus jusqu'à se retrouver a genoux devant lui. Il avait arrêter de respirer ce qui amusa la jeune femme, elle attrapa doucement l'élastique du vêtement gênant et libéra l'érection proéminente de l'apollon devant elle. Elle espérer sincèrement faire ce qu'il fallait parce que oui a 28 ans elle n'avait jamais pratiqué la fellation, trouvant cela dégradant et humiliant.. Mais elle se rendait compte que dans ce cas la elle trouvait ça incroyablement sexy. Elle embrassa d'abord le gland qui sursauta contre ses lèvres, elle leva le regard vers le visage de son élève et ouvrit la bouche pour prendre le membre engorgé de sang au plus loin qu'elle put. Le gémissement rauque qui s'en suivi lui permit de savoir qu'elle prenait la bonne direction. Elle commença de long va et vient se repérant au gémissement du jeune homme, elle aspira la verge dressé aussi fort que sa mâchoire lui permit provoquant une réaction instinctive chez son compagnon qui se mit a la guider une main dans ses cheveux, elle essaya d'avaler le sexe bien trop gros pour entré entièrement dans sa bouche alors elle le lécha avidement goûtant le liquide séminal qui perla au bout du gland. Elle sentit la prise sur ses cheveux se raffermir a son coup de langue, son élève la releva prestement et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes se goûtant par la même occasion sur sa langue.

-Encore mieux que dans mes rêves les plus fous...

-Parce que tu rêves de ça toi...

-Depuis un mois, depuis que je t'ai vu assise a ton bureau prête a nous faire notre premier cour, toi si hautaine et intouchable...

-Pas tant que ça..

-Non et heureusement pour ma santé mentale.

Il ponctua ses paroles en soulevant la jeune femme de terre pour la déposé sur le lit qu'ils atteignaient enfin. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle embrassant a nouveau toute les parcelles de son corps qu'il avait le temps d'atteindre.

-Je ne peux plus attendre... j'en suis désolé..

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il lui avait dégrafé son soutien gorge libérant entièrement ses seins. Il fit ensuite glissé ses mains le long de ses hanches retirant par la même occasion le dernier bout de tissu encombrant. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait véritablement désiré. Elle savait qu'elle plaisait a Malefoy, et rien que pour ça elle pourrait lui donné tout ce qu'il demanderait. Mais ses réflexions n'allèrent pas plus loin quand elle le vit descendre entre ses cuisses, embrassant ses dernières et laissant échappé un petit bout de langue entre ses dents, avant même de ressentir quoi que ce soit le désir emporta la jeune femme et elle lâcha un petit cri quand elle sentit l'humidité de la langue de son élève sur le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Il se mit alors a lécher avidement la jeune femme qui n'était plus que cri et larme de bonheur, son corps crispé entre les bras du blond. Elle haletait encore très fort quand il décida d'enfouir sa langue au plus profond d'elle, la faisant crier de plus belle, elle osa un coup d'œil vers l'adonis qui lui donné un plaisir sans condition et la vision fut si érotique qu'une vague brûlante la traversa de part en part lui coupant la respiration et l'envoyant très très loin dans les brumes épaisses de l'orgasme.

Quand elle sortit de sa léthargie, elle put voir l'état d'excitation incroyable du jeune homme.

-Hermione.

-Drago...

C'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait son prénom et il avait une saveur exquise sur sa langue, elle regarda plus attentivement le jeune homme, elle savait que d'un instant a l'autre il allait lui sauter dessus, elle prit alors les devants et attrapa rapidement un préservatif dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Elle lui remit et se mordit la lèvre en attendant qu'il bouge. Il sembla se réveiller d'un long songe, sortit le préservatif de son emballage et le déroula sur sa verge puissante. Hermione gémit d'impatience, ils avaient l'air d'être dans le même état. Ils se mirent en mouvement tout les deux au même moment, se jetèrent sur la bouche l'un deux l'autre et Drago pris le dessus en s'allongeant sur son professeur qui enroula de suite ses jambes autour de ses reins.

Les yeux dans les yeux ils attendaient tout deux ce moment depuis quelques temps a présent, le redoutant et l'espérant tout a la fois. Pour elle, c'était son poste, sa dignité et une partie de son âme qui risquait de s'envoler dans cet acte, lui il le savait il y laisserai son cœur. Alors quitte à le donner à quelqu'un, autant que ce soit elle qui le récupère il en était presque sur, elle en prendrait soin. Sur de ses faits il fit alors entrer son gland dans l'intimité brûlante de sa partenaire qui se mordit la lèvre quand il s'enfonça toujours plus, elle ouvrit grand la bouche dans un cri muet et il en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres offertes. Il entama alors un va et vient lent qui leur arrachèrent des gémissements au milieu de leur baiser. Drago accéléra la cadence en sentant la belle brune venir plus fortement à sa rencontre. Il se redressa sur les bras et la pénétra de plus en plus fortement. Elle essaya vainement de se tenir au drap, offrant un spectacle splendide à son élève qui fit alors passé les jolies jambes sur ses épaules. La vision de ses escarpins encadrant le visage du blond fit sourire la jeune femme entre deux cris de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et osa alors prendre ses seins en coupe et se pinçait les tétons, reproduisant les gestes qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la soirée. La réponse à son audace fut immédiate et les coups de butoir se firent plus profond et plus brutaux. Les vas et vients frénétiques de son amant firent crier la jeune femme et lui rouvrirent les yeux, il avait le front couvert d'une légère pellicule de sueur, les cheveux lui retombant sur les yeux et les mains empoignant ses hanches fines. Elle gémit encore une fois en imaginant la vision ô combien érotique qu'ils devaient fournir, et c'est dans un cri rauque qu'une nouvelle vague libéra toute la tension accumuler par les coups de reins de son compagnon, son orgasme fut déchirant et la réaction de son corps fut immédiate, son intimité se resserra sur la verge de son apollon qui gémit de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que la chaleur remontait de ses testicules pour se libérait dans un flot dense au milieu des derniers coup de reins qu'il put offrir a sa belle.

Aucun mot ne sortit de leurs lèvres, il lui offrit un dernier baisé avant de se retirer, elle le regarda se débarrassé du préservatif tout en admirant son fessier, Nat avait raison.. et elle ne s'en apercevait que maintenant... Elle avait été bien trop occupé a regarder sa splendide érection ! Il revint vers elle après avoir remit son boxer pendant qu'elle avait remis les draps sur elle, elle avait toujours froid après. Elle le vit hésité et attrapé ses affaires sur le sol, elle fronça alors les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Que veux tu que je fasse ?

-Que tu viennes te couché... avec moi..

Le sourire en coin qu'elle détestait parfois refit surface sur le visage satisfait de son élève qui vint la rejoindre sous les draps derrière elle. Il colla alors son corps au sien, tout chaud en l'enfermant dans ses bras puissants. Elle ne savait pas trop a quoi s'attendre pour la suite des événements, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que s'il le désirait ceci n'était qu'une première...

 **FIN**

 _ **Alors? Je continue a en écrire? Je peux changer de couple aussi, je suis juste plus a l'aise avec ceux ci.. Mais il va bien falloir que je me lance un jour sur autre chose...**_  
 _ **Merci de m'avoir lu!**_  
 _ **A bientôt!** _


End file.
